


Shopping Trip

by ahunmaster



Series: Stepfamily AU [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, F!Prowl, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Relationships, Shopping, Short One Shot, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Prowl wants to go out shopping for herself when her step-brothers insist they come along.





	

 

That was the last time she ever went out shopping with her stepbrothers.

 

Primus, Prowl was only going out to get some new winter clothes when her brothers had asked to come with her.

 

It had seemed harmless.  Heck, she had even gotten their sworn oaths that they wouldn't try anything 'funny' at the mall.  She did not want people to find out about them, let alone in a public place.

 

But she had not thought about how 'disruptive' they could be on their own in a giant mall.

 

Even before she had gotten to the store she had coupons for, they had pulled her into five other stores to look around with them and had to decline things they showed her that they thought would be great or look good on her.

 

Then they dragged her to the food court because they were hungry and also because they thought she needed to eat since she had had a light lunch.

 

And when she finally thought she could leave to go to her store finally, they had asked her to help pick out a gift for their mom, whose birthday was coming up soon.

 

So finally... after THREE hours, Prowl had finally gotten to go to her store to browse.

 

But it wasn't over.

 

Not only did they come in with her instead of hitting up the arcade like she had suggested, they had been pulling different clothes from all over the store to show her.  Primus knows why they thought a crop top in the winter would be a good look for her...

 

And when she had finally picked out a few, on her own, to try out, they all had to come with her.  Standing just outside her changing room to give her their opinion.

 

It only made the stares from the other shoppers and the cashier even more unbearable to handle once she paid for her clothes.

 

That was the last time she ever went shopping with her stepbrothers.

 

Though to be fair... they did carry all of her bags.

 

END


End file.
